


Let's Not Give The Game Away

by loveandleelin



Series: Please Don't Say You Love Me [1]
Category: Chicago PD
Genre: Burzek, Chicago PD team, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandleelin/pseuds/loveandleelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Ruzek was jagged edges filled with impulses and impatience.  Known for jumping the gun, he was told more than once that his quest to get things right, he might get things dead right. He was riding the high of putting the bad guys in their proper place; words knocked no sense into his head- actions did. Never would he have thought that his quickness to launch into dangerous situations could put his fellow officers in the line of fire. They were invincible, untouchable… until they weren’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Give The Game Away

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing both this couple and Chicago P.D. in general. Still getting a feel for all of the characters. Hope it turned out ok. Takes place somewhere in the unspecified near future. I originally was going to do just a little scene, but then it kinda got away from me. I hope you enjoy! This may be continued..

Adam Ruzek was jagged edges filled with impulses and impatience. Known for jumping the gun, he was told more than once that his quest to get things right, he might get things dead right. He was riding the high of putting the bad guys in their proper place; words knocked no sense into his head- actions did. Never would he have thought that his quickness to launch into dangerous situations could put his fellow officers in the line of fire. They were invincible, untouchable… until they weren’t.

Kim Burgess had a heart that was practically two sizes two big, and while she wanted so desperately to move ahead there was always that seed of doubt in the back of her head telling her, she was too soft, to small too fragile for the job. But it was days like finding a lost little boy, and days when her gut would tell her to move one step further that she felt reassured that she was in the right place, she was doing the right thing, she was saving lives, she was making a difference. This was fine with her, she could quiet the voice, she could hold her head high, and she could dole out the sass and cuff the perps with a quickness that was practically an art. Her skin was getting tougher and her heart remained the same. But as the blood came through her fingers, and her breathing became ragged she realized that she might have to release some control, because she could not in this moment and time save her own life.

Heavy words are hard to take  
Under pressure precious things can break  
And how we feel is hard to fake  
So let's not give the game away

Going undercover was something the academy can prepare you for. It happens on varying degrees. There’s the light version in which you put on a front for a deal, or a buy, a character that you can easily slip on and off. And then there are the times of deep undercover, where you’re given all the details and backstory so that there are no cracks to fall between while you play the part.

You’re given a role, and the role becomes you. And in this case the part of high-end escort fell on Burgess’ lap and she felt the cool wet fear pool in her belly. Intelligence had been working this case for a very long time, trying to find an in to this underground network that had been notorious for selling girls with a small something on the side, in the form of heroin. Except the latest batches of heroin came with a nasty little addition, that was leaving bodies in its wake.

Everyone had their roles to play, and Lindsey had been seen so they needed another face, and that’s were Burgess came in. Dawson and Ruzek both spoke up against it a little too loudly not to have hurt Burgess just a little bit. Voight pulled her aside and looked her in the eye, asking her if she was really up for the position. This was the moment, she thought, this is not just my foot in the door, this is the door swinging wide open. So she swallowed hard past the lump forming in her throat and nodded replying “yes sir, not a problem at all.” Her voice cracked a little at the end and she wanted to kick herself, but Voight made no show of letting her know that he heard it.

She was sitting with Erin getting ready everything being put into hyper focus for her and she couldn’t help but to be a little jumpy. “We’ll go for something a little simple, so not to stand out too much” Lindsey was laying out what could possibly at best be described as a little black dress, emphasis put strongly on the little, with small diamond cut-outs near her hips. And it wasn’t like Kim had never worn fun dresses before, but the thought of wearing that, to attract some sleaze ball dealer all the while being under constant watch by the other officers made her extra away of the lack of fabric. “No worries” Lindsey continued “you’ll be under watch constantly Ruzek and Halstead will both be positioned in the bar, I’ll be in the van right outside, it’s a simple procedure…you see the drugs, you say the code word and then it’s all over.” Erin gave her a reassuring hand squeeze and left her to finish up on her own. Eyes done in a smoky tone with her lips painted dark red, Burgess pulled at the curl that framed her face giving herself a final once over in the mirror before straightening up and marching out the door, she had this.  
Putting on an air of barley concealed boredom actually didn’t come that hard for her as she sat in the packed hotel bar, stirring at the drink while discreetly scanning the crowd. While it was noisy and full of people, there had been no action for the past hour. Her back was starting to protest sitting in this one position for too long. She caught Ruzek’s eyes more than once and he nodded at her very slightly something more in his eyes that sent a jolt to her toes. Where Antonio had backed down he had not, voicing his dislike of this whole situation from all points, and she and him had a big blowout before the night began. She downed the drink that she had slowly been nursing in an effort to get the harsh words out of her head, and when she put her glass down, an older gentleman took the seat across from her. She knew the type all too well, on planes they called them Grabby Garry’s, the passenger who would make a pass at them whenever the moved by, always claiming his hand just slipped. She really wanted to sneer at him but instead she gave him her most welcoming smile. Simultaneously she heard the voice in her ear ask ‘do we have eyes on the John?’ and the creeper in front of her ask if she’d like to join him at the bar. “Mmm…yes” she practically purred in response to both questions. There’s a laugh from the bar that stands out like a shot and the smile slips from her lips as the suspects hands wrap around her waist.

Over the course of the next hour the bar gets more filled and the guy, who has introduced himself as Marcus suggests as his hand rides up her leg that maybe they should retreat someplace a little more private. Adam quickly offers them another drink but Marcus hands tighten on her arm and while she meets Ruzeks eyes with a small amount of alarm she nods her head in agreement and she moves towards the elevator with the suspect. “Eyes lost on Burgess” she hears Ruzek say in her ear and she leans a little more into Marcus, trying to play up her part a little more. Halstead is ahead of them in the elevator, the plan being for him to ride up with them so eyes were never lost. But a group of rowdy guys gets there ahead of them, and before Halstead can make his way out the doors close. The next ones open, and they Burgess steps in to the empty elevator.

“The 27th floor” she says out loud, bobbing her head to some unknown beat, trying to give her teammates an idea of where she’s being taken. A door is locked behind her and her mind is on high alert, she knows the moves, she’s taken on bigger men than him before, so she turns and looks out the window, playing her part like she was born for the role. “There’s a nice view of the city from here” so now they know she’s on the city side, not the courtyard. Her heart is pounding as Marcus takes off his jacket and pours them a drink.

She turned her back for a moment, she thought everything was ok. But when she feels the pressure of the gun on her back she knows she’s been had. “I wasn’t born yesterday sweetheart” he practically growls in her ear, the nice guy act completely dropped. “Now tell your little friends to back off, or you’re going to leave here with a couple of more holes in your dress.”  
She can barely swallow, let alone speak, but the voices in her ear are shouting at her to stay calm, they’re on their way. And one voice above the others comes through, giving her the extra push she needs. She turns calmly and says “Room 2754” as she throws a punch directly in ‘Marcus’’ face. Fighting in mini-dress and 5 inch heels was something she never fully prepared for, but adrenaline can make you do some crazy things and they fall together to the thinly carpeted floor in a tangle of limbs. She’s flailing like mad and more than once her stilhettos make strong contact with his body. It’s when she hears the commotion outside that she knows help is close by. She calls out a strangled “In here!” and then the noises are closer, right outside her door. Everything will be fine she thinks, this asshole will be cuffed in seconds. 

The gunshot comes before she can even blink. Her vice grip on the guy slackens and she looks at him wide eyed as he drops her like a ragdoll to the ground standing and pointing it at the door. It’s pointless though, the rest of the team bursts through the door and Olinsky has him down with one bullet to the head. And he’s down, eyes still open. Her fingers are warm with her own blood, and staring at the dead guy next to her, she can’t help but to think that she’s next. Burgess doesn’t even realize she’s starting to completely zone out until her hands are wrenched away from her abdomen and someone else is applying more pressure to her wounds. It’s Ruzek, and he is yelling her name, with an intensity that would scare her, if she wasn’t, you know, bleeding out on some filthy hotel room floor. Something strikes her as odd, him calling her Kim. “you only call me Kim when you’re really ticked off” she tries to play it off as a joke, a call back to their earlier argument when a lot of names were called, but the tears in her eyes and the shooting pain make it hard to breath, let alone laugh. His hands are still pressed to her chest when the medics arrive, and when she starts to fade from consciousness he has to get pulled away by the others.

She could’ve sworn she heard him say “you were right” but then again, half of her blood was on seeping around her.

The bullet made a mess of some of her insides but she was in surgery now.The hospital is strangely quite at this time around, things having died down a bit since the Intelligence crew came bursting through the doors 2 hours ago. Burgess still in surgery, no one really leaving besides calling their families and letting them know that they’d be a while.  
“I told her she wasn’t ready for the assignment. I think I pushed her into it further instead.” Adam said so quietly, but in a room full of solem cops it sounded like he was yelling. “I wasn’t ready” he said even softer to Olinsky his eyes just staring forward towards to floor, hands clasped tightly together, the tint of Burgess’ blood still on his hands, even after scrubbing them multiple times.

Olinsky gave him a once over, taking in how shaken up the kid was over the girl on the operating table. Giving Ruzek a couple of pats on the shoulder, he left his hand their giving it a reassuring squeeze “She’s a tough one Adam, she’ll pull through” and Adam absentmindedly nodded in reply  
“She’s one of the few things I’ve seen in life that’s genuinely good. Me and you, we have our problems, we have our darkness but not her…” He hit the chair next to him with an excess of force yelling “GOD DAMMIT”

She’s in the recovery room next time anyone sees her. With tubes tide all around her body, and face paler than normal, she lays sleeping. They say it’s normal for her not to have woken up yet, and that it should be any moment now. They all take shifts waiting for her to wake, all feeling varying degrees of unspoken guilt about how everything went down. They’ve already lost one of their own in the line of duty, any time after that is forever too soon.

See comes to feeling like she fell down a flight of stairs, and she reaches, eyes still closed, to pull off whatever is touching her face, but her hand is caught in something. And it hits her that she’s been shot, and her eyes shoot open focusing blearily on the mop of messy hair on top of the head lying next to her bed, and her hand, incased by his. She nudges him and he shoots up, and she wants to laugh, but some weezeing noise comes out instead and she rasps “didn’t they tell you never to fall asleep on the job?” and it’s like he deflates once more, bringing her hand up his forhead. “Yeah, maybe I need to have one of those patrol duty days again soon, though my last partner was pretty full of it.”

The dynamic had shifted between them at some un-exact time. But no one was saying anything yet, though they were both coming to terms with the strange change. So for now, Kim Burgess simply said, hand still fully clasped in her ‘partner’s hand “Full of it? Or just plain awesome?”


End file.
